


Movie Inside My Brain

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 30 Days of Fools [17]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anthem Era, Dreams, F/M, Flirting, Reading, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie has some interesting dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Inside My Brain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themayqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/gifts).



> Prompts  
> Pairing: Natalie/Zac  
> Song: Dirty  
> Prompt: Striptease

Movie Inside My Brain

Natalie rolled her eyes as she sat on her bed reading some romance novel. It was nighttime and she had just gotten the children to bed but it seemed like they were going to decide tonight was not a night they wanted to sleep. Standing up she put the book down and headed towards the room that Ezra and River shared.

Opening the door when she got there she eyed her two eldest sons, "You two need to stop arguing and go to sleep," she scolded them. "I can hear you down the hall in my room."

River looked at him mom and sighed, "But Ezra keeps bugging me," he whined before sticking his lip out in a pout.

"I don't care who was bugging who Riv," Natalie reasoned. "Both of you cut it out or you'll both be punished if I come back here again," she told them before shutting the door and going back down to her room.

Laying on the bed she picked up the book again and started to read it though this time she didn't get much farther in it when a knock came on the front door. Groaning in frustration she laid the book down, "It seems I'm never going to get vicariously screwed tonight," she muttered harshly.

Natalie had been having a problem with getting laid ever since she and Taylor divorced. No one wanted to have sex or even date a mother of five and now, now she couldn't even read about someone getting laid and imagine it was her because of all the distractions. All she knew was whoever was at the door better have a pretty good reason for showing up this late.

Going down the hall Natalie stopped at her door and took a deep breath before opening it. When she had it opened she paused seeing Zac staring at her. "What are you doing here?" Natalie asked moving aside so that he could come in her house.

"I left Kate," Zac spoke as he came in her house. He knew Taylor was no longer here but he didn't care. "I left Kate and I just needed somewhere to stay for the night."

Hearing him Natalie crossed her arms, "And I ruined my good romance novel for this?" she asked a little too loudly as she shut the door. When she turned back to Zac she saw him giving her a look. "I...I was reading a romance novel about male strippers. The main female was about to get laid by one of them."

Zac raised his eyebrow at Natalie's words, "I never pictured you as a dirty romance reader Natalie," he teased as he walked farther into the house. Going into the living room where he turned on the tv. He was acting like he lived here all his life but he had come here often during his bouts with Kate. Tonight was nothing new.

"I just need a way to get screwed without getting screwed," Natalie defended as she walked behind Zac. "Do you know how hard it is to get someone to even want to have sex with me once they know I have five kids? I mean they probably think I am just using them to have another baby when really I just want to use them to have a damn orgasm."

Zac smirked at her words, "Well poor you then," he said before sticking his tongue out. He knew he should have been concerned that she was giving him way too much information but then again he heard worse during her many conversations with Kate and he was pretty sure she knew of his and Kate's sex life or lack thereof.

"Asshole," Natalie muttered sarcastically "I'll go get the guest bedroom ready for you," she said before turning her back to him and heading down to where the guest room was. Getting there she cracked the door shut and cleaned it up some. Taylor had been staying in here before their divorce and she hadn't had the energy to clean it up since he left because no one ever used it much and she hadn't expected Zac to come running here again during a fight with Kate. Not since Taylor wasn't here.

After she finished cleaning it up she went to go back to the living room to tell Zac it was ready but she came to a stop mid way down the hall when she found Zac in her bedroom, her romance book in his hand. Clearing her throat she watched as he turned to face her, his expression looking guilty but also a bit cocky.

"You really are a dirty girl Natalie," Zac spoke as he laid the book down on her bed. "I mean have you read the sex scene in the third chapter? Georgia is basically begging Zachary to fuck her," he finished his face turning red when he realized the names of the main characters. "Wait a minute, the female is Georgia and the male is Zachary?" he asked his face contorting some in amusement now though he still blushed.

Natalie watched him blush and she laughed some, "Yes that would be their names," she nodded as she walked over to where he stood and moved the book from the bed, sitting it down on the bedside table. "Gives a new meaning to chasing Georgia don't it?" she asked as she winked at him. Truth be told as she read it she always pictured Zac fucking her. She pictured her best friend's husband stripping for her and then fucking her senseless after she begged him for it.

"It kind of does," Zac nodded as he looked at Natalie after she sat down on the bed. "Such a dirty girl," he muttered again as he started to walk away when an idea hit him. Instead of going outside he shut the door and then walked over to the radio. Finding a cd which he was sure was Taylor's he put it in and then turned the radio on, hitting play for the CD player.

Natalie who had expected Zac to leave, watched as instead of him leaving he shut her door and then turned the radio on after putting a cd in. Before she could ask what he was doing she saw him turn to face her as he started dancing to the music. His fingers going slowly undoing the buttons on the plaid button down he had on.

Feeling her mouth drop open she just watched in silence as he finished undoing his shirt and when he took it off she caught it as he threw it at her.

Smirking as Natalie caught his shirt Zac kept dancing to the music as he winked at her, his hands slowly going to his jeans which he undid after moving a bit closer towards her. He knew he was playing with fire but he didn't care. He kind of wanted to recreate the scene from her book that he had read, mainly because it had made him hard.

Pushing his pants off he too threw those at her and he smirked more as she caught them. He could feel her eyes roaming over his body and he blushed knowing she'd see his hard on through the material of his boxer briefs. She would see just how hard he was.

"Got a problem?" Natalie asked Zac after he was almost naked. He was only in a pair of black boxer briefs and she could tell that he was hard. Putting his jeans and shirt in the floor she watched as he stopped dancing to the music. "I could help you with your problems," she spoke as she chewed her lip before locking eyes with him. "You could fuck me senseless."

Hearing what Natalie said, Zac walked even closer to her, "Beg me for it," he demanded as he kept his eyes locked on hers. "Beg me on your hands and knees."

Obeying Zac, Natalie got down from the bed and onto her hands and knees. "Fuck me Zachary," she pleaded as she stuck her lip out in a pout. "Please fuck me and make my pussy sore."

Zac smirked more as he heard her words. "Your wish is my command," he said as he walked closer to her. "Now take my underwear off."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Waking with a jolt in bed, Natalie looked around taking in her surroundings. It was dark in her bedroom and as she turned to look at the clock she saw her husband sleeping beside her. Husband. She and Taylor were still married and she had just been dreaming. She hadn't been about to have sex with Zac. It was all her imagination.

Laying back down she caught her breath but snuggled back into Taylor. She had blamed the fan-fiction she read last night for her dreams. In the fan-fiction both Taylor and Zac had been strippers though she guessed her mind had liked the idea of Zac stripping better, especially since the song he had stripped to in the story had been her favorite Darren Hayes song.

"Maybe Zac is just my mind's most compatible ride," she reasoned before yawning and closing her eyes again. Natalie knew it was wrong but she hoped she dreamed of Zac again.


End file.
